


Drowned

by LBibliophile



Series: Fire Lord Zuko's Assassination Attempt Bingo [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Bingo Fill, Drowning, Fire Lord Zuko, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Overworking, Protective Iroh (Avatar), Whumptober 2020, Zuko Needs a Nap, Zuko is having problems with delegation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: Fire Lord Zuko is doing his best to fix things, so he would really appreciate it if people would stop trying to kill him already.And Iroh would really appreciate it if near-assassination wasn’t what it took to get his nephew to rest for once.For Whumptober 2020 - day 13: delayed drowning, day 29: reluctant bedrest
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fire Lord Zuko's Assassination Attempt Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955584
Comments: 8
Kudos: 209
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Drowned

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by good-eviening's [bath house au](https://good-eviening.tumblr.com/post/622772292675649536/this-is-kind-of-embarrassing-to-admit-but-i-read), wherein Fire Lord Ozai is accidentally broiled to death in his bath.

Fire Lord Zuko wakes in the infirmary.

Which is a pity – the waking up, that is – because he can’t remember the last time he slept past sunrise, so he really wants to make the most of the opportunity. Come to think of it, that was probably also in the infirmary; between his firebender sun-sense and his recent workload…

He groans; speaking of. He pries his eyes open, needing to know just how much of his morning commitments he’s going to need to reschedule.

“Ah, nephew, good morning. Although ‘good afternoon’ is perhaps more accurate by now.”

“Uncle?” He coughs, finally noticing the tightness in his chest and head, the rawness of his throat. “What happened? And is it bad that I can tell it included some form of suffocation?”

“Attempted drowning, in this case. A pair of assassins replaced the bath attendants on duty last night. Before you ask, they did so via subterfuge not violence, everyone else is fine.”

“Ugh. I’d thought maybe it was late enough that Banri and Shu were off by then. All I wanted was a quick soak, then to sleep for a few hours before I had to start this all over again. Assassins have the worst timing; why can’t they attack during one of my meetings with the Ministers, or the Guilds, or one of the never-ending court functions?”

“By the simple laws of probability, it will happen soon enough.”

“Somehow, that’s not exactly reassuring.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be.”

Zuko makes a face. Not a single proverb in there; Uncle _must_ be upset. And honestly, not without reason. But the assassination _wasn’t_ successful, so the work of Fire Lord goes on. Speaking of which…

“If it’s almost noon, that means I have an appointment with-“

“-this excellent theatre scroll I brought you!”

He glares at his uncles beaming grin. He knows that smile. That’s his just-one block-of-tea-and-a-few-nick-nacks-I-promise smile, his we-absolutely-must-try-out-these-hot-springs smile, his come-to-music-night-or-I’ll-bring-it-to-you smile. His please-let-me-be-an-excuse-to-have-fun smile.

“But-”

“As of this morning, you are on mandatory medical leave; light exercise and essential correspondence only.”

“What? But I’m fine.”

“Healers’ orders. You might feel alright now, but without Miss Katara or another water-healer they have no way of knowing if all the water is actually out of your lungs. You need to remain under observation until they can be sure you won’t suddenly collapse in front of your ministers. Again.” Uncle pauses and leans close to whisper. “Between you and me, I think they’re using this as an excuse to force you to rest for a bit. However, since I agree… enjoy your three-day vacation!”

“Three days! I can’t lose _three_ _days_. I have a meeting with –“

“Postponed.”

“- and the reports from – ”

“Minister Wei is taking care of it.”

“- and I’m supposed to oversee talks between representatives from Huangling Province and the Earth Kingdom ambassadors about –”

“They can work it out themselves then present you with their proposal later.”

“- and there’s another function tonight for –”

“Missing it this once will be fine.”

“- and I promised I’d look into revisions needed for the new school curriculum –”

“It can wait.”

“- and Lady Lian Su keeps pestering me about -”

“Still? What are you doing wasting your time with _that_ nonsense. Nephew, I think we need to have another discussion about delegation.”

He opens his mouth to object, then closes it again. Uncle may have a point. Besides he can’t remember the last time he read something that wasn’t a report, and the sun shining through the courtyard doorway looks _really_ inviting…

“Fine. But later. If I’m not allowed to talk about work-things, neither are you.” He very carefully does not think about pai sho, and the twinkle Uncle’s eyes get before closing a trap. “Now give me that scroll.”

He leans forward to snatch the roll, but hisses as the sheets drag across unusually sensitive skin. He lifts his arms and inspects them, the moves the sheets to do the same to his bare torso; everywhere, the normally pale surface is a tender blotchy red.

“Huh?”

“Ah. Minor scalds, they’ll be gone in a day or so. Apparently a panicking firebender makes for rather over-warm bathwater."

He blinks at Uncle, trying to process the thought. The old man just smiles placidly and gently pats his covered leg, then rises and gives a shallow bow.

"And on that note, I will take my leave. Your Majesty, enjoy your play.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: the Water Tribe siblings visit, and the assassins get creative.


End file.
